Tu amor
by Matilda Keehl
Summary: Su corazón volvió a latir agitado como aquella noche, como en el puente y en el campo de batalla. Conocía la mirada de Sakura, conocía sus sentimientos e incluso conocía los suyos propios. El amor le recordaba todo aquello por lo que él no era merecedor de tenerlo.
_**¡Hola! Gracias por decidirse a leer esto.**_

 _ **Dedicado a** Andreea Maca **y** Lesliedrawings **. Qué bonita tarde pasé hoy (¿o ayer? Esto de desvelarse me confunde).**_

 _Esto fue un flash de inspiración tras deleitarme con Wild Wolves, de Athlete._

 _Espero lo disfruten como disfruté escribirlo. So many feelings._

 _Naruto y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen. Esto es sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Tu amor**

* * *

 _My soul is a dark place, but I know your love._

 _I know your love._

 **.**

 **.**

El fuerte sonido de las hojas cruzó cada rincón de Konoha y se perdió en algún punto de la lejanía, fue tan perfecto como lo recordaba. Tiempo atrás había creído olvidado cada detalle de la aldea que le vio crecer, en esta ocasión entendía que sólo había escondido en el fondo todo aquello que era casi parecido a un hogar. Las hojas, el viento, el sonido de risas cálidas y lejanas, la luna llena iluminando un oscuro camino.

Se preguntó si todo era así desde el comienzo o simplemente había llegado el momento en el que sus ojos contemplaban el mundo de la forma distinta que tanto esperó. Las montañas eran más grandes, las hojas más verdes, la luna más brillante y las flores de cerezo cada día más abundantes, más rosas, más fuertes.

Y justo ahí, justo cuando sostenía el pétalo de cerezo en la palma de su mano caía en la cuenta de lo delicado que era, tan suave que contrastaba con lo áspero de su propia piel. Era justo ahí cuando dejaba ir el pequeño pétalo en compañía de los otros al compás del viento; era mejor verlo seguir que mantenerlo atado a su mano, aquella que una vez amenazó a sus amigos, a su familia, a ella.

Podía ver el mundo con otros ojos pero Sakura Haruno era lo único que se mantenía exactamente igual.

Y era lo único que no se permitiría tener.

—Sinceramente, creí que esperarías hasta la noche para partir.—Su voz, aunque más madura y serena, revivió el recuerdo de los años pasados. Su voz aún tenía el mismo efecto, sólo que en esta ocasión, la escuchaba con mayor claridad que nunca.—Ya sabes, tradición.—Una tenue sonrisa pareció surcar sus labios cuando ella legó hasta su lado.

—Era de día en mi última partida.—Aclaró y ella asintió en silencio.

Por supuesto que era de día, el sol brillaba en lo alto como anuncio de una nueva era y no el fin de una. Sakura había repetido la escena en su mente día a día por dos años enteros, le resultaba inevitable compararla con la primera despedida. Cada detalle y cada palabra se albergaba en su mente, el corazón roto y el corazón deseoso de sanar, en una simple palabra se escondía una promesa y no una despedida.

Miró hacia Sasuke, tomando un poco de aquel valor que reservaba sólo para él.

—¿Te quedarás esta vez?

Él no le miró de vuelta, en cambio, mantuvo la vista fija sobre el cerezo japonés que estaba frente a ellos en el camino de salida de Konoha.

Quizá, pensó, el lugar sí era una tradición.

—...No.—Respondió sin titubear, casi como si por su mente no hubiera pasado cada detalle que le recordaba que la Aldea de la Hoja era su hogar, casi como si no hubiese pensado en Kakashi o Naruto, en el viento y las hojas o en la calidez que le regalaba el aroma a cerezos. Retuvo el aliento como la debilidad y miró hacia la chica a su lado.—No deberías esperar más.

Sakura lo miró en silencio por un par de segundos, con tanta intensidad que Sasuke creyó que recibiría un golpe de nivel recuperación intensiva, un golpe que no detendría.

Ella alejó la mirada y le dio la espalda, alejándose un par de pasos de él por el camino que daba a la entrada principal (y salida) de la Aldea.

—Esa noche fue real. A menudo volví a este lugar para cerciorarme de ello. Cada momento era más borroso y confuso, como un sueño o una pesadilla.—Él caminó tras de ella, atento a sus palabras.—...Traté de detenerte. Pero te deshiciste de mí con facilidad, ¿recuerdas?—Una suave sonrisa escapó de los labios de la chica logrando confundirlo; él recordaba la manera en que la calló y no era un asunto que le causara gracia.—Y no me di por vencida. Te busqué desesperadamente, grité y rogué de nuevo, intenté una y otra vez y de tantas maneras... Intente que lo entendieras.

La joven se detuvo de pronto haciendo que él le imitara al instante, entonces le miró por sobre el hombro.

—Pero sigues sin entenderlo.—Susurró en un tono triste, un dejo de decepción que caló en él más hondo que un golpe contra el rostro.—En realidad, no quieres hacerlo... Ya no sé qué es peor.

—No deberías intentarlo más.

—¿No debo esperar por ti? Lo sé, sé lo que piensas, ¿y sabes? No importa. No importa lo que fuiste, lo que hiciste, lo que eres o lo que serás.—Sakura se giró por completo hacia Sasuke y sus ojos jade resplandecieron bajo la luz del día debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos.

Su corazón volvió a latir agitado como aquella noche, como en el puente y en el campo de batalla. Conocía la mirada de Sakura, conocía sus sentimientos e incluso conocía los suyos propios.

El amor le recordaba todo aquello por lo que él no era merecedor de tenerlo.

—Sakura, basta.—Exigió.

—No diré que te amo, Sasuke.—Prosiguió ella.—No diré que iluminaré cada uno de tus días y que los llenaré de alegría. No diré que estoy para ti ni que siempre te esperaré. No diré que no hay nadie más para mí si no eres tú.—La chica apretó los puños y retuvo las lágrimas mientras lo miraba. Sasuke pensó que nunca antes se había visto más fuerte que en ese instante.—Tú sabes todo eso, me conoces y conoces este amor.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre los dos, los pétalos cayeron sobre el camino y la verde mirada de Sakura sobre él no cedió ni un sólo segundo. Sasuke intentó apartar la suya propia pero le resultó imposible.

—No volveré, Sakura.—Afirmó por simple inercia, palabras defensivas de un largo repertorio que tenía etiqueta especial para cada duda que ella lograba instalar en su interior, cada que ella resultaba ser la molestia más grande de su vida.

—Volverás.—Replicó la joven médico y dio un paso hacia él, Sasuke sintió su débil barrera romperse un poco más.—Konoha es tu hogar.—Sakura se acercó un paso más y sin permiso alguno (en realidad, ella nunca lo pedía) extendió su mano lo suficiente para tomar la del Uchiha, un tacto delicado y suave que le recordó al pétalo de cerezo sobre su palma.—...Yo siempre seré tu hogar. Siempre seré tu familia.

Un ligero temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke ante la última palabra y su mano se cerró sobre la de Sakura, le aprisionó como si ella pudiese desaparecer en cualquier segundo llevándose con ella el último rastro de esperanza, el último destello de luz que necesitaba para iluminar su propia existencia.

—Te amo.—Murmuró la chica a pesar de haber dicho que no lo diría. Quizá debió saber que era imposible guardarse las palabras, pues uno de ellos tenía que decirlas. Sakura Haruno sabía que, en ese momento y en ese tipo de situación, ella era más fuerte que Sasuke Uchiha. Ella lo protegería y guiaría. Lo haría fuerte.—Tienes mi amor, Sasuke-kun...—Alzó su mano libre hacia él, dedicando una suave caricia sobre su mejilla.—Y siempre me tendrás.

Sasuke lo entendía, lo había entendido hace tanto tiempo, incluso lo hacía desde aquella noche en que la luna iluminaba el camino oscuro de su venganza. El amor que Sakura Haruno le profesaba era más grande que todo, más grande que sus palabras hirientes y sus actos imperdonables, que una venganza o una guerra. Su amor lograba consumir la oscuridad en la que había crecido, la clase de amor que le hacía creer que él realmente tenía esperanza. Lo entendía tan bien que le aterrorizaba. No obstante, la idea de perderlo resultaba más agobiante.

Y quiso decir aquellas palabras que Sakura tanto merecía escuchar, quiso decir que él también podía intentarlo, que daría alegría a sus días, que la protegería y siempre cuidaría de ella, que le brindaría refugio cuando todo se derrumbara. Quiso decir más de lo que jamás había dicho en su vida y no limitarse a inclinarse hacia ella y cerrar los ojos al juntar sus frentes, quiso hacer más que un roce tímido de labios y un _"Gracias"_ inaudible.

No fue necesario.

Porque ella lo sabía.

Tenía su amor desde el inicio de todo. Y siempre lo tendría a él.

 **. - . - . - . - . - .**

Sus pasos fueron lentos y silenciosos una vez que entró a la habitación. Su vista pronto se acostumbró a la oscuridad del cuarto y se llevó la mano al broche que mantenía sujeta su capa, lo desarmó y la dejó sobre una silla frente al tocador de la estancia. Una vez que se deshizo del resto de la ropa que solía usar para misiones, dio la vuelta hacia la cama y se sentó a la orilla de esta, admirando la espalda de la mujer que dormitaba con tranquilidad bajo las sábanas.

Sin apartar la mirada del menudo cuerpo de su esposa, se adentró en la cama y dejó que la calidez del hogar tranquilizara cada uno de los sentidos que eran alterados tras cada misión a la que se veía obligado a ir. Sakura se removió entre las cobijas y se dio la vuelta.

—Volviste.—Murmuró entre sueños, acercando su cuerpo al de Sasuke.

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y él volvió a sentir el agobio que le dominaba cada que se encontraba en la oscuridad. Vio muertes y odio, escuchó llanto y gritos, era una despedida y el final, así hasta que ella levantó los párpados y le miró cálidamente, le miró como siempre.

Amor, siempre amor.

—Volví.

El Uchiha la acercó aún más a él y le abrazó contra su pecho. Los acelerados latidos de su corazón se calmaron ante el roce entre sus cuerpos.

Podían pasar años y Sasuke Uchiha sabía que jamás terminaría de expulsar la oscuridad que alguna vez cubrió su alma, entonces ella le miraba de esa forma molesta que lo hacía sentir en casa, que pertenecía a un lugar, a una familia.

Conocer el amor de Sakura Haruno le otorgaba toda la fuerza que necesitaba.

Y siempre sería así.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hace un buen rato que no escribía SasuSaku (sinceramente, tampoco tenía inspiración para hacerlo). Sin embargo, ayer escuché una canción taaan bonita y una parte sonó TAN SasuSaku. Tenía que escribir algo sí o sí. Aunque siento que me pasé de cursi, péguenme o algo._

 _Espero les haya gustado, siempre es un placer._

 ** _Scherbatsky fuera,_**

 ** _Paz._**


End file.
